


Failed RP

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Tentacle Funs [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Roleplay, Tentacles, They are trying, but too much cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Blue and Yellow try to RP and fail because Yellow is a bit too adorable.





	Failed RP

Yellow struggled on her knees, hands tied behind her back. Around her neck clung a collar, the strap buckled tight. Head bowed, she crawled toward the piles of silken blanket and pillows. In the middle lay Blue, naked and eager, an impatient glare on her face. She shifted, a grin spreading across her face as Yellow struggled closer.

“Such a pathetic show. The great Yellow Diamond barely able to move. You should thank me for capturing you when I did.”

Yellow made it to the edge of the makeshift bed, her form trembling. Blue leaned forward, forcing the Diamond’s chin up with a single finger

“Well? Did you lose your manners too?”

Yellow tensed. “Yes, my Diamond.” Her face was a blushing mess. “I live to serve you.”

“That’s better.” Blue leaned back, resting her head against a hand as she looked Yellow over. “Now, let me think of a proper punishment.”

Yellow bent over, her head resting on the edge of the blankets. Nail marks scared down her back. She breathed hard, avoiding eye contact with Blue as her sentence was decided.

“Ah, I have just the thing.”

Blue opened her legs, revealing a curled tentacle. It unwrapped, slowly reaching out as wetness was already dripping from its surface in anticipation. Yellow glanced up, her lips quivering. The tentacle slithered along her cheek, clinging against her face.

Blue blushed. “Don’t stop until you’re told.” 

“Of course, my Diamond.”

Yellow bowed her head, ready to begin. The tentacle flinched as her tongue graced it, but soon grew eager, gliding along her lips. The tip coiled up, messing up Yellow’s hair as she obediently tending to her quarry. She felt its wetness drip down her chin. Above, Blue bit her lip, watching every moment.

“F-faster!”

Yellow tilted her head back, mouth opening wide, allowing the tentacle to force its way inside. Her eyes closed as she tried to keep up some form of motion with the persistent limb slathering all over her face. Her tongue worked along the bottom as she sucked.

“Ahahaha!”

Blue’s laugh rang out from above, starting as a giggle and growing into a full on fit. Yellow shook her mouth free of the tentacle. Cheeks red and breath heavy, she glared up.

“Blue! You’re ruining the moment!”

“I’m sorry!” Blue leaned forward, still giggling. “You look so cute.” She ran a hand over Yellow’s head. “With your hair all messed up like that.”

Yellow rolled her eyes before giving into the gentle caress. The tentacle had wrapped around her neck, content.

“We’ve been over this. You’re supposed to be a fierce conqueror. And I’m your captured slave.” Yellow sounded cross but was still blushing. “That means no laughing.”

“I can’t help it if my slave is adorable.” Blue beamed down, arms wrapping around Yellow to pull her closer. “Here, let me clean you up.”

“Blue, please.”

Yellow sighed, grinning herself as she leaned against Blue’s ample chest. Maybe one day they could stay serious long enough to finish one scenario.


End file.
